runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Towny
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Skil Firm page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Soldier 1033 (Talk) 21:23, June 22, 2010 The Universal Triumvirate Good day to you, I am Zerouh of the Universal Triumvirate. We are a union that strives for justice, by the power of intellect. We serve to assist clans and provide them a strong base and government. Your clan is of interest to that goal and we feel that you would be an excellent addition to our union and that we could help each other. Please view our Union:Zerouhs Triumvirate/Constitution and some information about us on our other pages here on the wiki. I hope you enjoy what you see and we can work together as allies in the future. Thank you for your time. ゼロウ 17:29, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanx for your offer but no. Towny 18:11, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Towny Reverted I reverted the page because the edit was committed wrong. It is now fixed. Sorry for this misunderstanding and thanks for the information. :D 20:20, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :) Thank you very much, The Divide is back and going strong :) thanx for December featured article much apreciated <33 hey no prob 00:37, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Sign Your posts Hi There, Just a quick reminder that whenever you post a comment on a talk page that at the end of the comment you type "~~~~". This is so other users can identify who made the comment and when it was posted. Thanks 01:39, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Excel I was hardly involved, however, I agree with Soldier on the basis that he did use profanity on this wiki and did not act as a wiki administrator must. I realize you may have had connections with him outside of this wiki, but we do not have tolerance for large slip-ups such as this and we stand for civility on this wiki and to all of it's members. I would recommend, if you really must, you take up concerns with Soldier though as, like I said, I was only involved at the end and was not in the beginning events. 22:01, December 23, 2010 (UTC) *To you as well. 22:20, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Protection Unfortunately, there are only two levels of protection. One stops unregistered users from editing, and the other only lets sysop users edit. I believe that it is protected against unregistered users at the moment. 15:57, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :*You may contact me if there is a specific vandal you need to deal with. I erased my previous message once I discovered it had already been protected. 20:54, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::*I will ask them to stop on behalf of you. If they do continue I will prevent them. 21:03, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :::*I will not allow them to start a serious conflict or continue vandalizing pages. If they do they will be banned, I will be watching the page but please keep me informed. 21:06, January 5, 2011 (UTC) The Divide Hey old friend. Haven't been able to talk to you recently and I've been making guildsites for friends. This one still needs work but if you would like we can get it fixed up and pwning ;) http://thedivide.mmoguildsites.com/ 03:11, March 8, 2011 (UTC)